October 4, 2017 NXT results
The October 4, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 14, 2017. Summary The unlikely tandem of Ruby Riot & Nikki Cross is now 2-0 in tag team action after defeating Peyton Royce & Billie Kay for the second straight time. Riot began her rivalry against The Iconic Duo on her own, but it seems she has an unusual ally in SAnitY's Cross. The furious brawler once again started Riot's showdown against her Aussie foes outside the ring, only to enter the contest and do what she does best: create chaos. With an embattled Riot in need of help, she tagged in her Scottish tag team partner, who stormed The Iconic Duo. Royce & Kay eventually slowed Cross down, but Riot soon reentered the contest, hitting a wicked Pele Kick on Kay for the victory. The Velveteen Dream stopped Lio Rush's highly anticipated NXT debut before it could even begin by ambushing the 22-year-old prodigy in the ring as Aleister Black made his entrance. The Dream — clearly still craving Black's attention — climbed to the tope rope and pointed at the mysterious Superstar before drilling Rush with a majestic elbow drop. The laser-focused Black appeared unfazed by what transpired, continuing his entrance before sitting down in the middle of the squared circle as The Dream screamed for the tattooed striker to “Say my name!” Mae Young Classic winner Kairi Sane made her NXT debut, defeating Aliyah in impressive fashion. The inaugural winner of the historic 32-woman tournament showed why NXT General Manager William Regal was confident enough in her abilities to announce her as the first participant in TakeOver: Houston's NXT Women's Championship Fatal 4-Way Match. After battling back from the ferocious Aliyah's attack, The Pirate Princess delivered her Insane Elbow for an emphatic victory. The epic title clash between NXT Champion Drew McIntyre and Roderick Strong ended with a clear-cut winner and loser, but a post-match appearance from Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly raised plenty of questions. With all the drama and anarchy surrounding the arrival of The Undisputed ERA, McIntyre and Strong reminded everyone what every Superstar strives for: to be the best. Within the NXT Universe, being the best means holding the NXT Championship, and both men fought in this contest like their lives depended on it. Strong pulled out all the stops, including a vicious backbreaker to the titleholder on the steel steps. The Messiah of the Backbreaker spent much of the match unloading on his larger opponent with an array of knees and strikes, cutting the titleholder down to size. McIntyre amazingly withstood Strong's unrelenting attack, as both competitors could barely stand in this marathon bout. The turning point came outside the ring when McIntyre caught his challenger in mid-air and powerbombed him into the steel post. Once back in the ring, McIntyre nailed the Future Shock DDT before putting Strong down for the count with his Claymore Kick finisher for the win. Following this storied championship showdown, both Superstars showed their respect for one another by shaking hands in the middle of the ring. However, as Strong began to leave, Cole, Fish & O’Reilly approached him on the entrance ramp to have a few words with the confused Superstar before walking away, leaving Strong to absorb their words. Results ; ; *Nikki Cross & Ruby Riot defeated Billie Kay & Peyton Royce (6:51) *Kairi Sane defeated Aliyah (3:09) *Drew McIntyre © defeated Roderick Strong to retain the NXT Championship (17:23) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-4-17 NXT 1.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 2.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 3.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 4.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 5.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 6.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 7.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 8.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 9.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 10.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 11.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 12.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 13.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 14.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 15.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 16.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 17.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 18.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 19.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 20.jpg 10-4-17 NXT 21.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #268 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #268 at WWE.com * NXT #414 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events